


Two Mothers, One Grub, No Clue

by AlexIsOkay



Series: VrisRose Week 2017 [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsOkay/pseuds/AlexIsOkay
Summary: Day 7 of VrisRose Week: Free Space!Rose and Vriska settle into a life as mothers on Earth C. Neither of them have a clue what they're doing.





	Two Mothers, One Grub, No Clue

“This is weird.” As Vriska spoke she looked down at the small grub wiggling back and forth in her hands. It was an oliveblood, although that didn’t carry the same connotation on this new planet that it would have back on Alternia. It was a girl, apparently, with curly horns and a mop of black hair that had already grown quite long for a wriggler of such a young age.

“You think this is strange for you?” Rose commented, peering down at the alien baby being held in her alien wife’s hands. “At least she’s the same species as you. Still, she’s sort of cute…” she added on, reaching down to scritch the little grub on the top of her head with her finger. The grub reacted to its new mother almost immediately, twisting up and nipping at Rose’s finger with her sharp little teeth. Rose yelped as she pulled back, causing Vriska to burst out laughing.

“Why would you stick your finger in there like that?” she teased. “You should’ve known that was gonna happen.”

“Human babies don’t have teeth for quite a while after they’re born,” Rose huffed, looking down at the little red mark that was left on the tip of her finger now. “I think I like them better that way.”

“Well in case you hadn’t noticed this isn’t a human baby, dumbass,” Vriska teased, earning a small frown from Rose.

“Don’t swear in front of her,” she huffed, nearly moving to clap her hands over the grub’s ears before realizing that she didn’t want to get bit yet again. “She’s impressionable.”

“She doesn’t understand a single thing that we’re saying,” Vriska insisted. “Trust me, she’s not gonna start understanding speech for a long time. I know how these thing work, Rose. I was a grub once too.”

“And I’ll bet you were the cutest grub on the entire planet,” Rose chuckled, leaning over to press a kiss to her wife’s cheek, before turning her attention towards the little alien baby once again. “Put her down,” she urged. “I want to see what she does.” Vriska complied, bending over and placing the grub down on the carpeted floor of their living room. The grub seemed curious about her new surroundings, looking around for a few moments before using her numerous tiny legs to start scuttling towards the coffee table. As soon as she got there she opened her mouth as wide as she could, starting to gnaw on one of the wooden legs, and earning a small chuckle from Rose.

“She still needs a name, you know,” Rose pointed out, walking across the floor to where the grub was chewing and sitting down beside her. She reached out to pet the little critter on the head, once more, and now that she had something else to bite on, the grub seemed content to let it happen.

“Yeah?” Vriska replied, walking over and taking a seat beside her wife. “What kinda name are you thinking?”

“Well, she is a troll, even if she’s being raised in a multi-species household,” Rose chuckled. “So a troll name would probably be fitting for her, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Well I dunno if you’ve noticed this, but troll names are pretty much a load of hoofbeast shit.” That earned another frown from Rose, and Vriska sighed out an apology. “Sorry. Hoofbeast crap.” Not tremendously better.

“Would you rather give her a traditional human name then?” Rose asked.

“Sure, why not?” Vriska replied. “I mean, we coulda gotten a human baby if we had wanted, y’know? But we got a troll grub instead. So we can give her a human name. That’s a good compromise, right?”

“Vriska Serket, willing to compromise?” Rose teased, smirking at her wife as she spoke. “You’ve changed so much since I first met you.”

“Shut up,” Vriska huffed, waving a hand dismissively. A moment later the grub let out a little squeak, letting go of the table leg with her teeth and looking up towards her two mothers. She opened her mouth wide and chomped a few times, before rolling over onto her back and wiggling her legs in the air.

“Aww, I think she’s hungry,” Vriska snickered. She reached down to scratch the grub on the stomach, which quickly proved to be a mistake that she should have known not to make by now. Without anything to occupy her mouth the grub immedaitely snapped at Vriska’s finger, chomping down on it hard. “FUCK!” Vriska shouted, now taking her own turn to pull her hand back and look down at the little mark that had been left.

“Not so funny now, is it?” Rose teased.

“Shut up and get her some food,” Vriska grumbled, before sticking in her finger in her mouth and sucking on it gently.

“What do grubs even eat?” Rose asked, realizing that maybe she was just a bit less prepared for this motherhood thing that she had thought she was. Or, at the very least, less prepared for alien motherhood.

“Literally anythin’,” Vriska replied, words slightly slurred by the finger stuck into her mouth. “You coul’ serioushly give her trash and she eat it.”

“I’m not going to feed our child trash, Vriska,” Rose groaned, rolling her eyes and getting back up to her feet. “I’ll find something that’s actually edible for her.” And, probably, double check what she had just been told with Kanaya. She had a feeling that she would probably know a lot more about raising grubs than Vriska would.

As Rose walked to the kitchen Vriska reached down to pick up the little grub once more, careful not to put her fingers anywhere near the little bastard’s mouth this time around. She scooped the grub up into her arms, standing up off the floor and moving over to take a seat on the couch. The grub continued to make frustrated little noises and gnash her teeth, clearly getting impatient for the food that she was waiting for.

Once in the kitchen Rose did in fact take out her phone, messaging Kanaya with a general question about grub diets. The reply she received confirmed that, while they could and would in fact eat just about anything, it was “Probably Still Not A Good Idea To Feed One Literal Refuse”

Looking around their kitchen Rose eventually took a bag of baby carrots out of the crisper, figuring that it would be a nutritious snack for a young grub. Not to mention, she figured, the crunch would likely satisfy her, given that she seemed obsessed with biting everything that came near her.

When Rose walked back into the living room with bag in hand she saw Vriska sitting there, cradling the grub in her arms and looking far more motherly than Rose ever would have thought her capable of. She walked over, sitting down beside her wife and opening up the bag before offering one of the tiny carrots out to the grub. Almost immediately she leaned forward and chomped the tip of it off, beginning to chew happily.

“I think she likes that,” Vriska snickered, watching her child eat with a sense of awe that she had never really felt before, despite all of the things she had seen in her life. “It’s kinda cute.”

“It is,” Rose agreed. “Have you thought of any good names yet?”

“I dunno,” Vriska mused. “I was thinking maybe… Hannah? That’s a human name, right?”

“It is,” Rose replied, leaning her head against her wife’s shoulder as she dug another carrot out of the bag. “Hannah… I quite like that.”


End file.
